


Two Spiders And A Deer.

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [21]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Brother/Brother Incest, Curiosity, Cursed content, Double Anal Penetration, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastor gets invited to watch and soon curiosity rises. As do other things.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Two Spiders And A Deer.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is HELLA CURSED read at your own risk!

Alastor had known when he first started seeing Angel that he slept with his brother, Angel had been told him early in their relationship and Alastor had merely shrugged, it didn't affect him so why should he care? 

But now? When he was privy to seeing it? It had an effect. Curiosity ate at him as he watched, head tilting to the side, cup of coffee forgotten on the little table while he lounged back in a chair as Angel, always beautiful with a tongue as sharp as his own moaned, soft and sweet, back arching as Arakniss' fucked into him, slow and gentle.

He wondered for a moment what it felt like, and a moment later decided he needed to find out. He stood, slowly undoing his jacket before hanging it over the chair, eyes still trained on the brothers currently fucking on Angels bed, watching as Angel arched his back, a leg around Arakniss' hips to pull him in closer while the smaller spider languidly rolled his hips.

He stalked over to the bed, undoing his shirt, opening his slacks and toed his shoes off, stepping out if them before sitting on the bed near Angel, reaching out a clawed hand, gloves gone ages ago, to run through cotton Candy pink hair. He watched Angels eyes flutter open, glazed over with lust as he tilted his head to better see his red boyfriend, cheek flushed and chest fluffed up more than usual as he panted for breath. 

Arakniss ran a hand through Angels chest fluff, the movement catching Alastors eye and Angels eyes fell closed, a softly panted moan escaping pretty pink lips while Arakniss smirked at Al, gesturing for him to join.

And Al nodded.

He clicked his fingers, engulfed in shadows for barely a blink before being revealed, naked and covered in scars, tail twitching against his spine before he helped Angel sit up, pushing the pink spider upright to sit in his brother's lap, hips rocking together softly and Angel moaned their names, twisting in Arakniss' hold to reach for Al with one of his many hands, the pink markings up his velvety arms catching the deers attention and he let himself be pulled in.

He kissed at Angels lips, sharp teeth caressing and nibbling, teasing at sensitive flesh while he pressed his chest against a soft spine, one hand resting on a sharp hip, perfectly shaped for his hold and the other traced upwards to press into soft fluff with Arakniss' hand, fingers overlapping in the longer strands, claws teasing at a nipple hard enough to make Angel arch into the touch.

Arakniss leaned back against the headboard, four hands moving to Angels hips to bounce him higher and harder, causing his fluffy slut if a brother to tense and cry out, a soft scream escaping his lips when the cock inside him brushed his prostate.

Alastor moved closer, moving in tight to Angels back, teeth dragging over a shoulder while a hand curled around the front, wrapping around Angels member in a loose, teasing grip, thumb pressing under the head and watched as Angel shuddered, smirking as he bit down and Arakniss moaned while Angel cried out, tightening reflexively around his girth inside him.

Arakniss fumbled for something, clumsily pressing it into Al's hand then whispered, voice roughened by arousal, a hand joining in on stroking Angel slowly, "do you think you can fit us both in your tight little hole? It's something you've been wanting to try isn't it Dusty?" And Alastor looked down at his hand that had left Angels fluffy chest, a tube of lube now grasped in his pale hand and he felt a lazy smirk cross his lips as he popped it open, dribbling a small amount onto the head of his own cock, hissing in a breath as the cool liquid touched heated flesh before dropping the tube to wrap his fingers around his length, stroking in time with the hand on Angels.

He moved to cross his legs over Arakniss', chest pressed tighter to Angels back as Arakniss' other set of hands lifted the pink slut until only the head of his cock remained in his entrance, muscles twitching around it as if to try and pull it back in.

Alastor lined his cock up with the shorter brother's, his hand going from stroking his own length to rubbing excess lube around Angels opening, fingers teasing at the tightly stretched skin before pulling away to press the head of his cock against it.

He kept pushing, slow, gentle but insistent until he was inside and Arakniss dropping his hold on his brother's hips with a sharp smirk, letting him drop down on both their lengths, burying them inside him. He was hot, tight and wet, muscles gripping and twitching along their lengths and Alastor bit at the back of Angels shoulder again to muffle his own groan of pleasure whole the whore screamed, a short, sharp sound that ended on a blissful moan.

They built a rhythm, rocking Angels hips back and forth between them, alternating their thrusts so Angel always had a cock pressing or rubbing against his prostate, the fluffy whores moans getting louder, both their names jumbled and mixed as they tumbled from his lips, head thrown back in pleasure, four hands grasping at whatever parts of them he could reach as he struggled to slow his impending orgasm and Alastor kept biting at his shoulders and neck, licking up the tangy flavour of the spiders blood and sweat. 

His eyes kept flicking between the two brothers, a flush rising on his cheeks as the pleasure built and he and Arakniss' tightened their hands around Angels cock, squeezing and pumping harder as watched Angel get closer and closer to the pinnacle of his pleasure, no longer able to articulate how good it felt.

Angels voice was a litany of "Ah ah ah"s, drowning out the slide and panted breaths of his lover's as they drew closer, pleasure building in their bodies.

When Angel came his voice went high and breathless as he screamed his release, entire body tensing, curling in on himself as his seed splashed against his stomach, beading in the soft fluff, dribbling over the hands wrapped around him and a moment later Arakniss dragged Angel into a kiss as he came too, his own moan drowned in his brother's mouth.

It was the feel of Arakniss pulling out, cock dragging against his own and Angels arse twitching around his solitary member, now alone in his cum drenched hole that triggered Alastors release, thrusting in hard and deep, hips grinding up into Angels as he came. 

When he pulled out, panting for breath and hands trembling still he looked down, watching as his and Arakniss' cum dribbled from the swollen hole.


End file.
